Harry Potter y la Puerta Del Infierno
by Alkas
Summary: SPOILERS DE HBP, en su septimo año Harry va en busca de las almas de Voldemort, pero surgira nuevos problemas... los Necromancers.. Prejas: HG RH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de de los personajes de esta fantástica trama es mió, solo los tomo "prestados" para crear un poco de entretenimiento y divertirme, sin fines de lucro._**

_**Olas! veo q definitivamente tienen el mouse dañado para dar un "miss clic" en mi historia XD, en fin espero q les guste... los veo al final del Cáp.!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Harry Potter y la Puerta del Infierno**_

_**Capitulo 1: Prologo.**_

_**Definitivamente no es normal, pensó mientras se acurrucaba en su capa de viaje. Observo tembloroso la imponente estructura que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Era como si a la misma montaña de su alrededor se hubiera trasformado en una estructura medieval, con la poca luz proveniente de los relámpagos de la tormenta, se podía admirar la maravillosa estructura de piedra. Sus enormes columnas se elevaban como guardianes silenciosos, sujetando el techo oscuro con fuerza descomunal y sus afiladas entradas llamaban a cualquier aventurero descuidado a entrar a sus abismos oscuros.**_

_**Miro hacia sus compañeros, parecían igual o mas estupefactos por la imponente construcción que tenían anate sus ojos. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarla, se dirigió al encapuchado que avanzaba hacia la estructura.**_

_**-¿Crees que vengan?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa por el frió.**_

_**Su señor les avía asignado esta importantísima misión. El y su compañero eran los líderes de la expedición hacia estas peligrosas tierras, ni siquiera savia con exactitud donde se encontraban, su señor los transporto mediante un portal que ni tenía la menor idea de que existía. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su compañero.**_

_**- El Señor Tenebroso nunca se equivoca, tienen que venir.- Respondía fríamente Severus Snape.- Yo que tu, no me preocuparía por eso. Me preocuparía por lo que vendrá después.- El silencio siguió a estas palabras. De repente cinco figuras aparecieron de la nada.**_

_**Todos los Mortifagos sacaran disimuladamente sus varitas. Snape avanzo hacia los encapuchados.**_

_**-Amud kas lethers zuks diable.-(1)**_

_**Amud kas servo zuks delta dario.- Respondió el mas alto de los misteriosos aparecidos. (2)**_

**_-Para mi es un gran honor conocer a los señores de los muertos y permítame presentarles a mis compañeros.- La vos de Snape era todo lo contrario a sus palabras. Estaba impregnada de desden y frialdad, pero a los aparecidos no parecía molestarle.- Nott, Grevary, Tombsun, Alember, Lestrange y Severus Snape.- Odiaba estas palabras, pero era extremadamente necesario usarlas._**

_**-Bien bien, me alegra que su señor este dispuesto a hacer negocios con nosotros.- Volvió a hablar el mas alto de los aparecido, su vos ronca y fría era sobrenatural, como si cada silaba que pronunciara estuviera impregnada de odio y muerte.- Creo que podemos hacer los cambios necesarios.- **_

_**Snape reprimió un escalofrió al escuchar la manera de hablar de estos...seres. Según les informo su señor, eran antiguos elfos corrompidos por la maldad y el odio, poco se savia de ellos y normalmente la gente los reconoce como Necromancers.**_

_**Lestrange tomo el mando y girando sobre sus talones, agito su varita. Al instante apareció una enorme jaula. La izo flotar hacia los Necromancers. Uno de ellos levanto la mano, con una inclinación Lestrengade volvió a bajar la varita.**_

_**Una especia de excitación pareció poseer a los Necromancers, que tocando la prisión produjo unos horribles chillidos de dolor. Eran Muggles, todos destinados a ser sacrificados para los tenebrosos e misteriosos planes de los Necromancers. El que parecía el líder de ellos se volvió hacia los Mortifagos.**_

_**- Por ahora los negocios van bien, decídselo a su señor y preparaos para la próxima ofrenda.- La voz parecía menos humana ahora que tenia un tono satisfecho.- en dos ciclos Nùrks los esperaremos a la misma Sùks y en el mismo lugar.- Sin agregar nada mas, desaparecieron.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bueno, se que muchos deben estar confundidos, pero simplemente es un prologo, pensé que seria mejor comenzar con un poco de suspenso :). Espero que les haya agradado y espero sus comentarios, criticas o ideas.**_

_**(1): Saludos Señores de los muertos.**_

_**(2): Saludos siervo del Señor Oscuro.**_

_**PD: Intentare actualizar los sábados, espero q no les moleste la demora :D**_


	2. Capitulo II: Paz entre la tormenta

Disclaimer: Ninguno de de los personajes de esta fantástica trama es mió, solo los tomo "prestados" para crear un poco de entretenimiento y divertirme, sin fines de lucro.

Olas de nuevo, no me gusta mucho hablar al principio de los chaps, así que solo les digo que las respuestas de los RR están al final del chap, sigan con la lectura y espero q la disfruten. Pip Pip

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter y la Puerta del Infierno

Capitulo 2: Paz entre la tormenta.

Calcetín, adentro, túnicas, adentro, caldero, adentro, telescopio, adentro, libros, adentro….no, faltaba el de encantamiento y transformaciones.

Harry Potter levanto la mirada de su baúl hacia su cuarto--o casi antiguo cuarto--buscando lo ultimo que le faltaba por meter en su baúl. Sintió algo parecido a una nostalgia, esa iba a ser el último día de su vida que iba a pasar en esa casa. Hacia tres días avía recibido la invitación a la boda de Fleur y Bill que iba a ser celebrada en la Madriguera. En unas horas seria mayor de edad-para los magos- y ya seria completamente independiente, el poder del encantamiento que izo su madre dejaría de funcionar y ya no necesitaría la protección que le otorgaba la casa de sus tíos. Con este alegre pensamiento termino de vaciar la habitación en el baúl.

Metió a Hedwig en su jaula con un poco de esfuerzo. Y Releyó la invitación por enésima vez:

**Querido Harry:**

**Te invitamos a nuestra boda en la Madriguera el día 1 de Agosto (1), esperamos atentamente tu preciensia.**

**Besos**

**Fleur Delacour (casi Weasly)**

**_Había otra carta anexada a esta:_**

_**Harry:**_

**_Espero que tus tíos no preparen nada en la chimenea, nos veremos el 24 de Junio a las ocho en punto._**

_**Saludos, Arthur Weasly.**_

Harry sabia que era una simple carta acertijo, el señor Weasly (o cualquier miembro de la Orden) lo pasaría buscando hoy mismo en dos horas para llevarlo a la Madriguera , por lo que leyó lo llevarían en polvos Flu. Suspiro, ahora mas que nunca desearía que sus padres, Sirius o Dumbledore estuviera con el, sabia que de ahora en adelante su vida cambiara totalmente hasta matar a aquel ser despreciable que se autollamaba lord Voldemort. No sabia que hacer con exactitud pero lo que tenia claro era que iría después de la boda de Bill y Fleur al Valle Godric para visitar la casa de su padre (que antaño fue suya) y así comenzar la búsqueda de los Horrocrux (2).

Hogwarts volvería a ser abierta para los alumnos cuyos padres manden al colegio, indiferentemente el no iría a Hogwarts abierta o cerrada, tenia cosas mas importante en que pensar y hacer a pesar de que no tenia una clara idea. Otro tema que lo incomodaba era la reacción que tendrían sus amigos y conocidos, no pensaba decírselo a muchas personas (su partida) y menos sobre su misión ya que lo únicos que sabían de la existencia de los Horrocrux son o eran Ron, Hermione, Voldemort, Dumbledore y el (eso creía, ya que avía otra persona que descubrió el secreto). No quería involucrar a sus amigos mas de lo que estaban ya que podía traerles más problemas de lo que necesitan, siendo hijos de traidores de la sangre y miembro de la Orden de seguro eran unos que estaban en la lista de los Mortifagos. Savia que seria difícil decirles sus planes.

Cerro los ojos intentando ordenar sus ideas, lo cual le fue totalmente imposible gracias a varios motivos, entre ellos el maldito medallón (3) de Slytherin era totalmente falso y para variar alguien con iniciales A.R.B también conocía los Horrocrux de Voldemort, cosa que lo confundía aun mas, quizás debería intentar investigar o localizar a ese tal A.R.B…

Un grito proveniente de la salita de estar interrumpió sus pensamientos. Su tía debía de llamarlo para cenar. Echando una ultima mirada a su cuarto tomo el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y se apresuro a bajar las escaleras con cuidado. Los tres Dudles estaban comiendo viendo la tele y cenando cuando entro en la habitación, Tía Petunia parecía estar nerviosa, Tío Vernon ni le presto atención cuando entro y Dudley lo miraba con ojos abiertos y nervios, dejo sus cosas cerca de la chimenea y le dijo a los Dudles.

-Como saben, o deberían saber, hoy es mi décimo sexto cumpleaños y ya seré mayor de edad para mi gente—Una punzada de dolor les apareció en el pecho al recordar que fue Dumbledore el que les comunico cuando se era mayor en el mundo mágico—Así que hoy mismo me i.e., no pienso volver, hasta nunca—sabia que había sido muy frió, pero le era imposible olvidar lo que avía pasado en esa casa. Y aun mas se enojo al notar que ningunos de los Dudles pareció oírles, ya que no se movieron, aunque estaban más tensos. Estaba dirigiéndose a la chimenea cuando Tía Petunia se levanto de su lugar.

Pareció balbucear algo, pero no le salía de la garganta. Harry, notando el gesto, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Adiós- y sin decir mas nada se dirigió a la chimenea, que de repente se alzo en llamas y la cabeza de Remus Lupin apareció de las flamas. Los Dudles ahogaron un grito, pero Harry, al contrario, cambio el semblante a uno mucho mas frió.

-¿En que se transforma el _patronus _de Tonks?-pregunto fríamente. Lupin pareció ligeramente desconcertado, pero se recupero rápidamente y con voz firme y segura, pero tranquila, respondió:

-Un lobo- Un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro, pero desapareció al ver la cara de el hijo de su mejor amigo. Harry avía suavizado su cara, como si estuviera conteniendo la risa, por lo que Lupin agrego con un gruñido.

-Entra en la chimenea, te llevara a la Madriguera.-Con una sonrisa Harry entro en las llamas sin mirar atrás.

En la Madriguera se respiraba un aire muy peculiar, una combinación entre alegría, histeria, risas, lagrimas, agitado…y muchos otros sentimientos, ya que en solo unas horas se unirían dos personas para siempre.

Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly, Molly Weasly, Gabrielle Delacour y Fleur Delacour estaban reunidas al rededor de esta última.

-¡¿Querida estas segura de que quieres usar este collar!-Pregunto Molly a la futura esposa, el collar que tenia en la mano era, bueno, según las palabras textuales de Ginny, un revelador de locura ya que el collar era precioso, pero tenia el pequeño defecto (o virtud) de demostrar los sentimientos de la persona que lo este usando, y como era un día especialmente "sentimental" los colores exótico que mostraba según el sentimiento de cada persona, era algo fuera de otro mundo.

Fleur, sin prestar atención a su futura suegra le arrebato el collar y se lo puso. En seguida el collar cambio de color plateado pálido a una deslumbrante serie de colores, muy parecidos al arco iris, pero sobrenaturalmente hermoso. Se levanto y se miro al espejo.

La imagen que mostraba debió bastar para matar media humanidad, con un hermoso vestido plateado, que exaltaba sus perfecta figura, una diadema de diamante le colgaba junto con el extraño pero hermoso collar y el pelo plateado caía libremente sobre sus hombros hasta la cintura. Al lado de ella estaba Gabrielle, con un vestido azul oscuro con bordes decorados y su cabello suelto al igual que su hermana.

Hermione y Ginny también se veían espectacular, la primera con una túnica de gala de un tono rosado que le combinaba perfectamente con el cabello, sujetado en una cola alta, le hacia resaltar la belleza que las túnicas y su normalmente cabello desordenado no lo hacia. Ginny llevaba un vestido similar a el de Gabrielle, pero de un tono azul claro, su cabello también recogido con una cola alta, le hacia parecer mucho mayor de lo que era.

Molly no pudo aguantar la emoción y se soltó a llorar.

Mientras en una habitación al otro lado de la casa se presentaba una situación un tanto similar. Harry Potter, junto con los hermanos Weasly y el patriarca Weasly terminaban de hacer sus últimos arreglos.

Todos tenían una túnica de gala negra, como era la tradición en el mundo mágico, con brillosos y lustrados zapatos (3). Cuando todos estuvieron listos bajaron uno por uno hacia el patio de la Madriguera.

Sencillamente estaba irreconocible, avían largas mesas blancas tan llenas de comida que podrían saciar hasta el ultimo rincón del estomago de los hermanos Weasly. También había una zona (completamente transformada) que parecía ser de baile, a la derecha, cerca de las zonas mas "frondosa" del jardín Weasly estaba un altar rodeado de sillas blancas, donde pronto se comenzaría la unión.

Harry Potter se dirigía a donde se encontraba Remus Lupin, que parecía ligeramente incomodo con el traje de gala pero que le asentaba bien.

-¿Remus, podría preguntarte algo?-Dijo el joven Potter.

-Claro Harry-Respondió el hombre lobo.

Harry lo observo profundamente, valorando cada de talle de su conocido rostro. Parecía más viejo pero a la vez más joven, se notaba que la muerte de Dumbledore le avía afectado, pero tenía un extraño brillo en su dorada mirada. Sin más miramiento le pregunto.

-¿Usted sabe donde queda con exactitud el Valle Godric?- La pregunta dejo un poco confundido al antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Harry tenia planeado irise cuanto antes al valle, pero no tenia la remota idea de donde podía ser, necesitaba la información de el ultimo de los merodeador. Ahora era Lupin el que parecía traspasar la mirada al hijo de su mejor amigo, a pesar de que no tenia experiencia con la legeremencia, tenia un especie de don que le ayudaba a saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de sus conocidos, sabia por intuición (y por las reuniones con Dumbledore) de que el joven mago tendría que hacer algo importante y, a pesar de que no sabia el contenido de la profecía, tenia una idea de lo que podría ocurrir de ahora en adelante.

-¿Para que necesitas saberlo?- No quería parecer descortés, pero tenia que saberlo, tenia que tratar de ayudar a la persona que mas valoraba y por la que daría la vida sin dudar. Harry suspiro.

-Tanto como usted y yo sabemos que la muerte de Dumbledore no fue en vano, quería que tuviera una oportunidad para sobrevivir, y ahora necesito también de su ayuda para poder sobrevivir-Lo dijo completamente tranquilo y diferente, como si hablara de otro tema mejor, como el de la boda. Remus Lupin lo miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo, definitivamente veía al hijo de James Potter y Lily Potter, un hombre maduro y capas de aceptar su destino.

-¿Así que el profeta tenia razón?- Le pregunto Lupin. Harry valoro la respuesta.

-En parte si, y en parte no-Eso le izo recordar la conversación que tuvo con el difunto director. Remus asintió con la cabeza, como aceptando su decisiones y apoyándolas.

-El valle Gregory en un puebla muggle, pero que tiene cierto ambiente de magia a los que los muggles que habitan hay se han acostumbrado a esa precensia, esta casi al lado de otro pueblo totalmente muggle y conocido mayormente como Hudlys Catrs, donde se presentan gente y turistas para ver las distintas carreras.- Lo miro a los ojos antes de añadir- Quiero que siempre tengas en cuanta de que podrás contar conmigo en lo que sea.

Harry sintió algo en su interior removerse. Si, aun no estaba completamente solo aun tenia gente que lo quería y lo valoraba y aun mas por esa razón debía hacer lo que tenia que hacer, librar al mundo mágico de Voldemort. Sin que pudiera responder a su antiguo profesor de DCAO una voz amplificada por medio mágicos los llamo a todos los presentes a tomar asientos para comenzar la unión.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasly miraban anonadados a dos personas diferentes. Una de ella era Ginny Weasly y la otra Hermione Granger, Asia apenas unos instantes que había acabado la boda y casi todos estaban bailando en la pista improvisada. Ahora Ginny estaba bailando con Bill y Hermione con Fred. Francamente parecían unos tontos hay sentados sin hacer mas que mirarlas, en ves de pedirles un baile. Harry suspiro con resignación, ya sabia que algo así sucedería, pero no se imagino que Ginny estuviera tan hermosa ese día y, por otra parte el joven Weasly parecía seriamente embobado por la castaña. Harry volteo la vista y casi lanza una carcajada al ver como tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión anonadada.

-Cierra la boca amigo mió, que se te caerá la baba y mancharas el traje-Dijo tratando de aguantar la risa, pero por consideración a su amigo (y porque el estaría con una cara parecida a la de el). Ron lo miro enfadado mientras cerraba la boca. Se levanto con dirección a la mesa donde estaba las bebidas, su amigo lo siguió. Harry saco la varita y, disimuladamente, murmuro:

-_Muffliato-_El hechizo se esparció por todas las personas del lugar, excepto en su amigo.

-Tengo pensado irme hoy mismo-Dijo Harry. Ron, asombrado por lo poco disimulado y directo de su amigo, balbuceo algo, pero pronto se recompuso.

-Querrás decir que "NOS VAMOS HOY", porque no pensaras que te iras sin nosotros- Harry lo miro con dureza, pero el se apresuro a añadir.-Somos un grupo desde el comienzo, y lo seremos hasta el final.-

Esas palabras calaron muy hondo en el corazón de Harry y, así, sabia que podría contar siempre con sus dos mejores amigos y que siempre estarían con el. Aun un poco dudoso le respondió:

-¿Estas seguro, tu tienes una familia por lo cual preocuparte y no deberías dejarla en estos momentos.-Sabia que era un golpe bajo, pero tendría que estar seguro de las intenciones de su amigo, no es que no le creía, todo lo contrario, pero necesitaba saber si estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ir a esa peligrosa misión. Su amigo no lo decepciono:

-Se que ellos se preocuparan, pero deberán entender que somos la próxima generación y que también, de una forma u otra, estaremos involucrados en la guerra y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea y cueste lo que cueste.- Se miraron a los ojos, dispuesto a afrontar cualquier peligro juntos, pero aun faltaba alguien. Harry volteo a ver a Hermione, y sin que Harry le pidiera nada, Ron la se dirigí hacia ella.

Con cierta diversión, vio como Ron y Hermione venían hablando calurosamente…

-Pues deberías estar mas pendiente de lo que hablamos, ahora tendremos que repetir todo otra ves-Le regaño Ron.

-Por favor Ron, la próxima ves que quieres bailar conmigo dímelo directamente.-Se apresuro a llegar al pelinegro dejando a un pelirrojo bastante enfuruñado.

-Harry! No creas que podrás irte sin mi, necesitan a alguien con conciencia y cerebro en esta empresa.- Lo dijo cariñosamente pero con voz firme y segura.-Ya hable con mis padres, no les dije exactamente que aria para no preocuparlos, pero sabrán que no me verán en un tiempo.-

Harry le agredí ció con una mirada, y alejándose del bullicio, les izo una seña para que lo siguieran. Los llevo a una parte donde no había nadie.

-Hable con Remus sobre la localización de el Valle Godric, esta cerca de un pueblo llamado Hudlys Catrs.-Dijo Harry, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione le interrumpió.

-Yo se donde queda Harry, en unas vacaciones antes de enterarme de que era bruja, mi padre que es aficionado a las carreras me llevo a ya, tengo aun recuerdos que puedo compartir con ustedes para que sepan el lugar y lograr aparecernos.-Saco su varita y con un rápido movimiento y un cantito les introdujo un flash de recuerdo en sus mentes. Harry y Ron pudieron ver una pequeña cima, al lado de ella estaban varios circuitos de carreras, cada uno de diferentes tipos de terrenos.

-Definitivamente eres la bruja mas inteligente de nuestro curso, ¡mira que colocarnos un flash de recuerdo no es nada fácil!.- Elogio Ron, haciendo que un breve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la mujer.

-Bien, ahora regresemos a la fiesta, de seguro durara bastante, pero esperemos que podamos irnos pasando desapercibidos.- Dijo Harry. Se dirigieron hacia la fiesta dispuestos a disfrutar de este último día de fiesta ya que quizás sea el último en mucho tiempo.

-------------

Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando en la Madriguera se apagaron todas las luces, la fiesta de los recién casado avía terminado hace una hora y todos los miembros de la familia Weasly estaban durmiendo. Tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la puerta trasera de la casa Weasly.

-Están totalmente seguro de que quieren venir.-Le pregunto Harry a Ron y Hermione por enésima ves y, por enésima vez, le respondieron lo mismo. Tenían cada uno su baúl encogido y guardado en su túnica, un excelente hechizo encontrado por Hermione, para variar.

-Por ultima ves Harry, si estamos seguros.- Ron tenia un tono amenazante.- Si vuelves a preguntar te embrujo.-Hermione le lanzo una mirada extraña, pero no comento nada al respecto.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos mas.-Dijo Hermione con voz nerviosa.-Antes de que nos descubran, recuerden hay que visualizar en objetivo y tener determina…-

-Si si Hermione ya lo sabemos.- Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar se dirigió hacia el punto de aparicion y desapareció con un fuerte PLOP. Hermione bufo y ella también se dirigió al punto y desapareció con un plop mas discreto desapareció.

Harry miro hacia la Madriguera, pensando en las personas que estaban ahora durmiendo, tal vez no los vería en mucho tiempo, o quizás muy pronto o (un escalofrió le recorrió la columna) tal vez nunca. Con un ultimo adiós mudo se dirigió hacia el punto y desapareció hacia su mas grande y peligrosa aventura.

El silencio reino en la Madriguera, pero no todos estaban totalmente durmiendo ya que unos par de ojos castaños estaban empañados viendo por la ventana trasera de la Madriguera.

Olas a todos! Espero que este chap les haya gustado! Voy con los review:

**Chris-Mclod:** Jejeje, se q era un poco corto, pero era el epiloguio! Este esta mas largo, espero que te guste de verdad! Nos vemos.

**juaniweb: **Olas! Que bien que te aya gustado! Sip tendran ayuda desde el infierno, pero no se sabe quien XD, espero que este chap te guste, nos vemos!.

**pedro: **Que bueno que te paresca interesante y eso aun es el comienzo ;), espero que te guste este chap.! Nos vemos.

Gracias por sus rr, y espero que me manden mas ;) nos vemos la proxima semana! Bye bye,

(1)No se exactamente cuando es la boda de Fleur y Bill, pero las puse para el 1 de Agosto J

(2) Horrocrux es la traducción de Horocrux en español ;)

(3)En la traducción de español es guardapelo, pero la verdadera traducción es medallón o un collar.


End file.
